the way of the shinobi
by Gara-the-American-EroSennin
Summary: The world has been engulfed in darkness a dark lord united all the hidden villages, and killed all who got in his way. There was only one small group of rebels against this new empire. This small group was made up of 4 young Shinobi, the last of the true
1. Chapter 1

The way of the shinobi  
Prologue

The world has been engulfed in darkness; a dark lord united all the hidden villages, and killed all who got in his way. There was only one small group of rebels against this new empire. This small group was made up of 4 young Shinobi, the last of the true Shinobi. This group was led by the last of the Nabikai, Nabikai Tsude. The rest who form this group are Hyuuga Kotetsu, Hyuuga Kai; Tsude's love the true last Uchiha, Uchiha Kina. These four are all that are left of the Shinobi along with a few missing Nin. (Traitors to their village who abandoned their village) All four of them met when they were children in the Konoha Ninja academy a school for young Shinobi. This school taught them ninjutso for them to become Ninja or "Shinobi" if they graduate from the school they become genin the lowest rank of ninja.

Nabikai Tsude was born in a small village that was unknown until the hidden village of sand discovered it and was afraid of its power so they sent an army of sand ninja to destroy the village. This was called the hidden village of Bikai. The sand army killed everyone but one which they missed, a young boy about six years of age, who had just developed his bloodline like the Uchiha sharingan and the Hyuuga Byakugan. His bloodline is called hibikai activate at the users will just like the sharingan and byakougan but his Eyes weren't like the sharingan or byakougan. His eyes turn yellow with a pupil like that of a serpent. Hibikai is used in two ways. Hibikai is used to increase the user's jutsu power. It has the ability to increase it by 10 fold but if used at full power there is a 90 chance that the user will die do too much stress to the body. Tsude's Hibikai is only at its level 1 stage which only allows him to increase his ninjutso skills by 5 times the normal power. There is 3 levels of hibikai, level 2 Hibikai users has the ability to increase their ninjutso skills 7 times the normal and a level 3 hibikai user and increase his power by 10 fold. Hibikai also branches off to Hibikaisai, which allows the user to influence the minds of others. Hibikaisai also has 3 different levels, which Tsude is level 2 for this skill. Hibikaisai level 1 users can read the minds of others. Hibikaisai level 2 users can read the minds of others and control one other person and still remain in control of their body, a level 3 users can control up to 3 people while maintaining control of his and also read their minds.

The day after the massacre of the Nabikai Clan Tsude was confronted by a ninja from the hidden village of Konoha. The ninja took Tsude to Konoha having no clue as to who he is. Tsude was escorted to Konoha's Hokage Konoha's highest ranked ninja and leader of the village. This was the 9th Hokage also known as the 9th. The 9th could see Tsude's power and potential so he gave Tsude citizenship, put him in Konoha's ninja academy. The 9th also put Tsude in the care of a mid aged husband and wife who had also adopted a girl who was also around 6 years of age name Uchiha Kina. The couple's names were Hyuuga Paiten and his wife Hyuuga Naabia.

Kina was born in the village of sand where her father and mother lived who were the last of the Uchiha. They both left Konoha a few years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan leaving one alive...Uchiha Sasuke. He was thought to be the last Uchiha but Konoha was not aware of them. Kina's parents were killed when she was just 3. She to was found by a Konoha ninja like Tsude, and she was taken to Konoha. Kina developed the bloodline of the Uchiha clan when she was 5. Sharingan, she attained it do to very intense training she endured. Motivated by revenge on the unknown ninja that murdered her family. Kina was introduced to the ninja academy when she was 4 unlike Tsude who was trained by his Nabikai parents up to this point. Kina was put in the care of the Hyuuga couple Paiten and Naabia. Kina is now 6 and is becoming skilled in using her Sharingan. The sharingan is found in Uchiha clan. It is said to have been passed down from the Hyuuga's Byakugan, and then with time, evolved. Kakashi a skilled Jounin and sharingan user once said that the byakougan is better than the sharingan, but it you closely compare these two you'll find that the sharingan is much better and more useful. The sharingan can understand how the opponent uses his technique and copy it. It cal also cancel techniques like genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. Also it can create an illusion and can see through the movement of the opponent.

Kina and Tsude went to the ninja academy the next where the met Hyuuga Kotetsu and his sister Hyuuga Kai. Who had lived in Konoha all their lives. They to have been going the ninja academy since 4 years of age. Kotetsu is 8 and his sister is 7. The both acquired their Byakugan at age 6. The Byakugan possesses the ability to be able to see the opponent's inner Chakra Circulatory System, and be able to attack it directly. That means that the user of this bloodline, can stop the Chakra flow of the opponent, and that means that the user won't be able to mold his Chakra, therefore he won't be able to use any techniques. Also, the user has the ability to see 360 degrees around him. But that doesn't mean that the Byakugan user can see everything. The eye has one blind spot in the back of the head about as big as an arrowhead.

Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies that is used to perform a jutsu or ninja technique. The physical energy in Chakra is also known as stamina. When using jutsu different types will use different amounts of Chakra. For instance a Taijutsu or physical technique uses no spiritual energy at all it is a physical attack and that is it and in turn uses only stamina. On the other hand Ninjutsu and Genjutsu or illusionary techniques use spiritual and physical energy or as I said before, Chakra. A Jutsu is performed by making hand seals which depending on which one you make creates different types of Chakra and different amounts allowing you to use different techniques. In order the hand seals are Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent, and Tiger. These are the different hand seals. When a ninja is going to use a technique they will take an amount of that stamina and convert it into Chakra to use for the technique. Each technique will use some amount of stamina if it is a Taijutsu or Chakra if it is a Ninjutsu or genjutsu to be performed. A variety of different things can happen when the Ninja converts the stamina into Chakra. First they will convert exactly the amount they need and will perform the move perfectly. Second they will not convert enough Chakra and they will not successfully perform the move. This wastes Chakra and causes them to lose energy and fail in using a technique that requires more Chakra. Third they will convert too much Chakra and use the move correctly. This may not sound bad at first but it is because they are using an excess of Chakra which is then released through other parts of the body. So again they are depleting their energy supply more quickly than it should be which will prevent them from being able to do as much fighting. Finally they will convert more Chakra than is needed and because of this fail to do the technique. When they create excess, the extra Chakra gets in the way hindering them from using the move then they are not able to fight and lose energy very quickly. When a ninja runs out of stamina to convert into Chakra they will faint or worse they will die. Chakra control when mastered can be very important to fighting because depending how you use your Chakra your fighting style will be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one  
Intensive Training

The four of them all sat next to each other in class. They found that it was boring because their teacher liked to lecture the class. He did teach well and everyone in his class was fairly good at their jutsu. The four also trained hard while out of class. They all trained together after school and went home to sleep late at night. That was their daily routine. A few days after training together Kotetsu came up with the idea to test everyone's ability.

"We should fight one another to test our ability" exclaimed Kotetsu and everyone agreed that it was a good idea. "Me and Tsude will fight and Kina and Kai will fight" Kotetsu continued. "Me and Kotetsu will fight first" Tsude said. "Byakugan" Kotetsu shouted. "Kina you will start the fight." Tsude started when Kotetsu interrupted him. "Tsude don't you have a bloodline ability to?" "I do but I don't need to use it to beat you." "You under estimate me Tsude." "We will see." That's when kina started the fight with a wink to Tsude. "Begin" Tsude was Beat red by then. "Gimme a break" exclaimed Kotetsu as he dashed towards Tsude. Tsude dodged the attack also hitting Kotetsu in the back of his head with his fist. "Damn you, you're good!" exclaimed Kotetsu as he started to release Chakra from hands. Kai whispered. "Byakugan" and she saw the chakra which was being released from Kotetsu's hands. "Kotetsu no! You will kill him!" "Shut up Kai!" "Kotetsu stop!" Then Kina whispered. "Sharingan" and knew what Kai was seeing. "Tsude be careful he is using Juikan with chakra release in the hands." Ya Ya I know I can sense it" Tsude replied. "Don't underestimate me Tsude!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he Tsude directly in the chest with his palm. "Damn you Kotetsu you underestimate me!" Tsude tried to release chakra but he then felt a sharp pain in his chest like his ribs are broken. Tsude's chakra circulatory system was damaged. Tsude fell to his knees holding him self up with one hand the other grasped his chest where the pain is. "tsude!" kina cried out. "I'm fine shut u" tsude said as he stood up "I wont lose to him" "tsude?" kina said in a worried voice. "Hibikai!" tsude shouted. His eyes turned to the yellow serpent eyes.

"You stupid idiot!" You made a big mistake and now your gonna pay!" "Really? Hahaha Id love to see that. You can barley stand." Kotetsu replied Tsude smiled and started to mold enormous amounts of chakra from his body. It looked like a blue fire coming off of his body. "How the hell! You shouldn't be able to mold chakra!" Kotetsu said confused and not sure what is happening. "Tsude?" kina said again seeming more worried. "Tsude stop! You'll kill your self!" Kai shouted "shut up" tsude replied and started to form a seals, and put the last seal up to his lips. "Katang-fire nojustu." Then tsude shot 5 fire balls at Kotetsu and while Kotetsu was dodging the fire balls tsude started to run circles around him and got going so fast all you could see was the blurred object and a wall of dust following it. What the hell is he doing? Kotetsu thought to him self. Once tsude reached the right amount of momentum he then attacked. He dropped to his hands like a hand stand and kicked Kotetsu soaring into the air, and then tsude jumped after Kotetsu. "I'm not finished, Shishi Rendon!" tsude said as he then hit Kotetsu a few times in the ribs and then he flipped and kicked Kotetsu in the ribs forcing into the ground. Tsude had knocked Kotetsu out and most likely broke his ribs, but when Tsude landed he felt the pain in his chest, it was a lot worse now, Tsude screamed out in agony and fell to the ground, also rendered unconscious. "Tsude!" "Kotetsu!" Kina and Kai both screamed as they ran up to care for the boys. "Guess you know what this means Kina" "aye we fight when these two wake up."

Kina and Kai both waited to go to school until Tsude and Kotetsu woke up so they all could together which they did but Kotetsu had to walk with crutches and tsude had bandages around his waist. While they were walking to the academy Kina and Kai stared to argue about what was better Byakugan or Sharingan. "sharingan is better than byakugan because I can use it to copy your jutsu that you use and I can find out every move you make and counter it!' exclaimed Kina. "But I can see your tenketsu's and if I hit one then you're in trouble!" Kai retaliated. How are you going to hit me if I know every move you make?" "You underestimate me kina" "will you two shut up!" both tsude and Kotetsu shouted in annoyed voices. Kina and Kai then both looked at the two boys and stuck their tongues out at them. About half way through the school their teacher/sensei allowed everyone to go out and practice throwing Kunai's at targets, almost everyone sucked at this. One of the only people able to correctly and accurately throw a kunai was kina. So Kina was praised and allowed to go home early. As for the rest of the class, they were forced to practice throwing Kunai's until nightfall; So Kina and Kai were unable to fight that day.

The next day was Saturday so there was no school and Kina would fight Kai. They were all up early and met at the place Tsude and Kotetsu fought. "Kina, Kai are you two ready to fight?" Asked Kotetsu "sharingan" "byakugan" "yes" they both replied. "Begin" Tsude shouted. Kai went at Kina with a kunai but she moved out of the way and hit the kunai out of Kai's hand. "I told you, you are too predictable." "Oh shut up!" Kai said as she started using Juikan Kina also switched stances and prepared to use taijutsu so that she could focus on Hurting Kai's body at extremely high speeds. Kina went straight at Kai breaking her arm in the blink of an eye. But then kina fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. "Bingo" Kai said. When Kina broke Kai's arm she hit Kina in the chest with Juikan. "Figures" Kotetsu starts "sharingan is inferior to byakugan." He finishes. Tsude walks up the kina and picks her up. "Let's get her to the hospital" he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2  
Troublesome Mission

Four years later Kina and tsude were 10. Kai is now 11 and Kotetsu is 12. Konoha is at war with the Hidden villages and the only ally they have is the hidden mist village. Together Konoha and hidden mist shinobi fight the invading forces of a tyrant that wishes to rule the world, his name is Ashi Senshu. Tsude, Kina, Kai and Kotetsu are now genin in a team of four with a new teacher who runs the squad and selects their missions. There are several different classes of missions. D class the easiest missions are for Genin. C class is for skilled Genin and Chuunin, B class is for skilled Chuunin and Jounin, A class missions are for Jounin, and S class are for very skilled Jounin and Hokage's. The team is currently on a C class mission that is slowly turning into a B class. Their mission is to discover the location of a hidden weapon with the potential to fend off the anything attacking Konoha. But the hidden village of sound was also after it.

The four Genin were searching in the forest that its supposed to be located in when found track of another team ahead of them. They had to find out what they knew so the decided to speed up. They were catching up when they ran into some trouble. A missing Nin of Konoha who was allied with the hidden village of sound. "So I see you found our chuunin squad. It doesn't matter because your mission ends here." "Who are you!" Kotetsu demanded. I'm sounds hired assassin and my name doesn't concern you. "All you need to know is I'm going to end your lives." That was when their teacher arrived. "Who are you? You damn idiot!" the assassin exclaimed. "I run this squad, and if you want them you must kill me first. "So you are there sensei. Have it your way." T he foe then threw a couple Kunai's at their sensei and when he was blocking them the assassin hit him in the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

He then turned to tsude. "You're next kid" he said. "Ha-ha I don't think so, Kotetsu will you please do the honor?" "My pleasure" he replied and then smiled as the assassin fell to the ground and his replication disappeared. "You little brat!" The assassin said as he Stood and hit Kotetsu so hard he couldn't stand. "Damn you!" Kina shouted. "You fools I was going to wait till last to kill these girls but you've pissed me off."

The assassin then grabbed a kama out of his vest and took it off. The assassin then darted at kina and took a swing at her, when kina dodged the swing she tripped and fell on the ground. Just then in the blink of an eye tsude was on top of kina with the kama in his left shoulder. "Tsude? Why?" Kina asked in a confused yet crying voice. "I never want to see any of my friends die" Tsude said as he stood.

Tsude then started to form a seal with one hand. "Hibikai!" Tsude turned to face the assassin. "You're going to die now" "you're not to smart are you kid" "shut up tsude shouted as he charged the assassin with a kunai in his hand backward, "fool" the assassin said as he dodged tsude. "ha-ha-ha, you missed." "did it?" tsude said as blood began to spill from the assassin. "what…what, are you?" the assassin said as he dropped to the ground. That's when tsude went to Kotetsu and his sensei.

"who killed the assassin?" The sensei asked as he stood. "I did" tsude said with a bright smile. "what! Now way! You're not that strong" Kotetsu shouted in disbelief. "Ahh but you're wrong Kotetsu. Tsude did defeat the assassin." The sensei said. Tsude when we get back I'm going to recommend your squad for the chuunin exam." "my squad?" tsude asked. "yes, I'm placing you in charge, which means you must complete this mission." "Aye sir."

Tsude and his team completed the mission with out conflict, they were lucky they didn't have to fight the other team of ninja. Tsude, Kina, Kai, and Kotetsu were not ready for that kind of fight. But as promised the four were recommended for the chuunin exam. They had a month to prepare. Kina left to train with her foster mother Hyuuga Naabia. While Tsude, Kai, and Kotetsu trained with each other. They met in the clearing which was the place they all fought each other.

Tsude took off and Kai and Kotetsu were left to train alone. "hey Kotetsu, do you know where kina ran off to? Kai asked Kotetsu. "No, but I'm sure Tsude knows where she went." Kotetsu replied. "Kotetsu" Kai said in a soft voice.  
"what is it?" Kotetsu replied again. "will you help me train?" "sure, how can I help?" "fight me, and don't hold back no matter what." "what why!" "just do it." "No!" Kotetsu nearly shouted. "Kotetsu you said you would help" Kai screamed back. "I know, but I can't hurt you." "Kotetsu damn you please." "God damn you won't give up will you. I guess I have no choice" Kotetsu agreed. "ok lets begin." She said with relief.


End file.
